


The One Where He Can't Remember Anyone's Name

by katemiller



Series: 900 Follower Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, drunk!lock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mybrainrots at tumblr asked for drunk Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where He Can't Remember Anyone's Name

 

“John what in the hell possessed you to do this?” Molly pointed at Sherlock who wore a very sloppy and very sleepy grin as he reclined on his hospital bed.

“Did you really think it would turn out differently than your stag night?” Mary asked in frustration as she batted John’s hands away from his IV.

“I wasssss hooopin’,” John slurred as he rested his head against the wall. “It’s all Gavan’s fauuuult!” He jab his finger in the air at Lestrade.

“Graham.” Lestrade mumbled.

“IT’S GREG!” Mary and Molly shouted together.

“Mooollly! Molly, Molly, MOLLLY!” Sherlock tugged on his fiancé coat. “Lesss…Lesstr….Geoff came to my party!” He said in what he thought was a whisper.

“Yes, I see that.” She patted his shoulder lightly as she rubbed her forehead. “Thank you for calling us, Sally.”

“Oh, not a problem.” She smirked at the three inebriated gentlemen. “No offense or anything, but after I got the call I wasn’t shocked to see those two.” She jerked her thumb in the direction of John and Sherlock. “It was more of a…pleasant surprise when I found” – she clapped Lestrade on the back – “my boss here, with them.”

“Dono tried to arrest me!!!” Sherlock waved his arm around, getting his IV lines tangled. “Oww!” Molly shoved his arm down and got his lines straight.

“ _Donovan_ was nice enough to bring you here and get you some fluids.” She patted his head rougher than was necessary.

“He was….cluein’.” John said with eyes closed.

“For what?” Mary asked in exasperation.

Lestrade struggled as he shoved his hand in his pocket and dug around. After getting his hand stuck trying to pull it out of his pocket, he handed Mary a crumpled up piece of paper. She did her best to not break into laughter as she handed it to Molly.

“CLUEDO!?!?! This was about Cluedo!?!?”

* * *

 “Molly! Wher--where’s Justin, Jared, J - J - ....Watson?!?!” Sherlock stumbled as he leaned on the small woman.

“Mary took him and Greg home.” She fumbled as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, almost dropping them twice.

“Rude, Molly! Rude – he’s name is Graham!” He let go of her as the front door swung open and stumbled his way to the couch – a miracle Molly thought.

“The one time you listen to him and HE is wrong.” She sighed and shut the door. She took one look between the stairs and the still very out of it Sherlock on the couch and decided he would be staying put.

“M…dau….wh…na….” Sherlock wore a very concerned face as he whispered to himself.

“Sherlock, are you okay?”

“I have a DAUGHTER!” His eyes were big and round, making Molly want to laugh.

“Yes, I know…she’s mine too. But she is with Mrs. Hudson tonight.”

Sherlock’s eyes slid closed and he relaxed against the back of the couch.

“I’m gonna hurt John Watson.” Molly grumped to herself as she pulled Sherlock’s shoes off. She elicited a groan from the man as she tugged his coat off and positioned him so he was lying down.  

“I!” He grabbed her wrist as she pulled a blanket over him. “I forgot she name! I’m…I’m her father!” He started to tear up. “Moolllsss….I shuuuldn’t forgut her name!”

Molly stifled a giggle.

“What if I give you a hint?” Sherlock furrowed his brow in concentration – Molly wasn’t sure she had ever seen him think so hard before.

“MINA!” He finally shouted!

“You didn’t even need a hint!”

“’Cuuz I’m briiiillllllliant.” He tugged the blanket up under his chin and rolled into the back of the couch.

“Of course you are.” Molly kissed the top of his head and left him to sleep it off.  


End file.
